


Confetti

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nonsense, Same-Sex Marriage, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I was thinking about when we’re going to get married. Yeah, I know we can’t and all, but...” he sighed theatrically, pressing himself harder on him. “It’s better to be prepared, right?





	Confetti

“Kota?”

Yabu raised his eyes from the book he was reading, looking at his boyfriend.

“What is it, Kei-chan?” he asked, gesturing for him to sit next to him on the couch.

The younger joined him, leaning against him and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I was thinking about when we’re going to get married. Yeah, I know we can’t and all, but...” he sighed theatrically, pressing himself harder on him. “It’s better to be prepared, right? And anyway, while we were shooting today I was looking at Yama-chan and I thought I’d like he’d look really good spreading petals down the aisle. What do you think?” he said, opening his eyes in that innocent expression that during the years had always gotten Yabu into trouble.

He stared confusedly at him, waiting for the other to burst out laughing.

When he didn’t he got worried, and finally answered.

“Kei, have you smoked something weird?” he asked, while the other put on his best offended look.

“Why?” he scoffed, as if Yabu was the crazy one.

“Because we’re men, Kei. We can’t get married in Japan. And even if we could, Johnny would fire us straight away.” he thought about it for a moment, then he went on. “But even if we could, I honestly doubt Ryosuke would volunteer to walk down an aisle spreading flowers around.” he said, shaking his head repeatedly.

He saw Kei biting his lip, looking disappointed.

“So... you’re saying we can't get married at all? And that we can't choose the decorations, the clothes, the best men and everything?” he murmured, and Kota knew that was his favourite voice to make him feel guilty.

He kept quiet for a moment, uncomfortable, and in the end he sighed.

“Fine. Well, I think something can be done. I could talk to the prime minister. And with the Pope, maybe.” he told him.

Kei smiled, leaning toward him and hugging him.

“Thanks, Ko.” he told him, resting his chin on his shoulder. “So we can get married in a church? Can Yuri be my best man? And can Yamada spread petals down the aisle?” he said in a rush, while all Kota could do was sigh and hold him tight.

“Of course, Kei. We can do whatever you want, I only care for you to be happy.” he told him, shaking his head again.

Why fight?

What mattered, in the end, was for Kei to believe he had won, no matter how idiotic the argument.

And for him to think that Kota could’ve actually spoken to the prime minister and the Pope, if it was necessary.

Who was him to make him believe otherwise, after all?


End file.
